Restless
by Phayzer
Summary: When a fight with a beast in the New World didn't end as planed, Luffy falls unconscious. Years later, he finally opens his eyes, but with the world he once knew now over run with war, he will wish he kept them shut. As he is told of the seemingly endless battle now upon them, only one thing is on his mind. "Where are my friends!"
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is my first One Piece fanfic I have done besides my One Shot collection thingy. Well, hope you like it.

* * *

"Nami, Look out!" Sanji yelled, jumping in front of the navigator to block the attacking tail from hitting her. The giant beast growled in annoyance at the cook, bringing it's tail back to go for another hit, but a punch in the face by an air-born Luffy and a cut to one of his six legs by Zoro made him rear back instead.

Luffy landed a bit unsteady, though managing to miss the cracks in the unstable rock ground. Sanji and Zoro stood by his sides, Nami behind them gripping her weather pole to keep her standing. Chopper was with an unconscious Usopp safely behind one of the many boulders, along with Robin with what seemed to be broken bones and Brook standing on top of the bolder.

"Strong Right!" Franky cried out as he shot out his hand, punching the monster in the gut. But the creature just wouldn't go down!

The sun was seizing and they had been fighting since the afternoon.

"Chopper, is Usopp okay?" Brook asked, not looking away from the beast as it shook off Franky's attack. Chopper was panting from just being in the battle, before having to look over Usopp. He lifted his head to Brook.

"He's just unconscious." Chopper stated in his strong point form. "He will be fine, just weak when he wakes up." Chopper looked Usopp over again, searching for the reason of why he fell unconscious in the first place. The man had only touched the beast once and he was out of it, falling to the ground before Brook caught him and brought him to safety. Only when Chopper turned Usopp's hand over did he see the sharp object sticking out of his palm, blood oozing out of the wound and dripping on to the hard ground.

"Zoro, go for it's legs." Luffy instructed, turning to the swordsman who gave a nod, his sword in his mouth. Luffy then turned his head to Sanji. "Sanji, go for it's back. I'll go for it's face." Sanji nodded as well, fire in his eyes.

Luffy clenched his fists as he glared at the beast before them, Franky still fighting. It was five times the size of the Thousand Sunny, as wide as it too, six fat legs underneath it, big spikes on it's back and little purple ones everywhere else on it's grey skin. They found out soon in the battle that this thing could take power from Devil Fruit users with it's two white tentacles coming out from it's tail. It had gotten a hold on Robin before, squeezing her until her ribs broke and throwing her into a rock. Before that, this monster only had two legs.

It bared it's teeth in anger and looked impossible to bring down besides the few wounds they had managed to inflict on it. But Luffy just knew they could get this thing on it's knees and out of there way. And this would do it.

At the same time, the three pirates ran across the rock ground, careful to dodge the cracks and headed towards the monster.

"Sky Walk!" Sanji yelled before jumping in to the air, and proceeded to run high in to the sky.

"Gear Third!" Luffy said, putting his thumb in his mouth and biting down before blowing air into it, making his hand as big as the monsters face and jumped in to the air as well.

"Santoryu." Zoro mumbled, maneuvering his swords for the perfect cut. He stayed on the ground, running as fast as he could to the legs of there target.

Franky saw what was going on, quickly getting out of the way as Zoro ran past. Sanji felt he was high enough over the beast, stopping his 'Sky Walk' technique and positioned his legs, letting gravity bring him down at full speed. Luffy stretched back his giant hand, coating it with haki before forcing his arm ford with a cry. But the next cry out wasn't from the beast, but from Chopper with a now drowsy Usopp over his shoulder.

"STOP! The spikes on it make you unconscious!" Chopper screamed, hopping the message would get to his friends before their blows made contact. Luckily, they did hear, but Zoro was the only one who didn't need to. Luffy and Sanji were heading right for the spike covered skin, there eyes wide as they couldn't stop.

Sanji saw the back of the creature coming up fast, and Luffy could see the head coming up faster. In no time they would have a spike through there skin and fall to the ground. But that wouldn't be the case, as hands bloomed out of the skin, and proceeded to break away the spikes that were in the way of the pirates blows.

Chopper gasped, looking to Robin, who was now leaning her broken body against a rock, her arms crossed and eyes closed in concentration. Sanji and Luffy's frowns instantly turned to grins as fist, feet, and blade finally hit there opponent.

But the back bone, skull, and legs of the now screaming monster weren't the only things that were broken. The ground cracked under the beast's weight, and the force of the attack was just too much for the rock ground. It crumbled and cracked all over the area, forcing Chopper to pick up Robin and Usopp as quickly as he could and run away fast, Brook close behind with Franky.

Zoro didn't have time to put his swords away, jumping on the falling rocks to escape as the ground started to cave in quickly, Sanji running on the air behind. Luffy deflated his hand with a big grin and a laugh, shooting his other hand ford to grab a rock instead, as the floor beneath him was now no more than a black hole.

But as his hand flew threw the air looking for something to grab, his smile disappeared as his vision become blurry, and his eye lids grew heavy. His body became weak, forcing his arm to retract. Zoro noticed his captain falling down in to the black hole of crumbling rock, and immediately started to run back faster than he was before.

But the last thing Luffy saw as a giant rock headed towards him from above, was a sharp, purple spike sticking out of his hand. The last thing he felt was the air behind his back as he fell. His eyes slowly closed as his breathing became slow, and his body became numb.

The bird ran down the tunnel, dodging all the rocks that ether lay on the ground or poked out the floor and walls of the tunnel it's self. It sped around the corners with no trouble at all. Which is more than I can say for the old man slugging behind at his own pace.

"Slow down, you feather duster." The man grumbled. "Were not in a hurry." He raised the lantern in his rubber gloved hand, casting a dim light over the rock walls. He had a wood cane in the other hand helping him to stand, at the bottom of which was a glowing purple crystal, making the floor lightly glow the same colour.

The man didn't have a problem with the rocks on the ground, just walking over or on top of them with his bare feet as he moved on. As he has been walking on this ground for so long, the bottoms of his feet had become as tuff as any shoe you could put on him.

He didn't know what he was expecting to find down here, bones, crystals, maybe even plants, but what he was looking for was the same stone that was on the end of his cane. He knew very well of what they could do, having studied them first hand, and he wanted more. He had even given them a name- the Knock Out Crystal. The name coming from the fact that with just one touch, this beautiful stone could knock you unconscious.

It didn't take long to catch up to his bird, as it had to stop at the end of the cave. The animal was now scratching at the dead end with it's small feet. The man sighed, sitting down with his back against the side wall, whipping the sweat from his brow. It was farley hot miles under ground.

"Well," The man started, looking over to the chicken still scratching "What are you waiting for?" The bird didn't listen, now banging it's brainless head against the rocks. The man sighed, placing his cane on the ground, as well as the light, before bringing his hands up and slowly clapped two times.

The reaction was instant as the man finished clapping, the chicken straitened up with it's eyes wide, it's wings stretched out as it started to change. The birds whole body became grey, it's feathers started to disappear as it became bigger. It now had four skin rhino legs, matching it's body still with wings, and face, it's snout gaining three big horns. The old man had to dodge the chicken/rhino's wing, as it almost hit his head when it stretched it out.

The mans pet proceeded to storm it's way through the stone. Bashing it's horns, kicking up it's legs, anything to get it to crumble.

The old man brushed some dust out of his short mattered, white beard, and got as comfortable as he could get when leaning on rock, putting his arms behind his head with a sigh. It would take a while before his pet found anything, as it always did. It was hard rock after all. He might even have a nap.

But as the mans tiered eyes were closing, the blockage crumbled apart. Dust filled the air as rocks collapsed on the ground in front of him, the old man having to fan it away to keep it from his lungs. Soon the once rock wall was no more than a pile of dust. Where there once was a wall, now an arch opening.

The chicken/rhino turned back in to a bird and ran in to the new space with out hesitation. The old man slowly got up as well, fanning the dust away from his face in confusion as he grabbed his cane and walked under the arch. His mouth hung open at what he saw.

It was a massive space, bordered by rock walls climbing miles, all the way up to the surface. There was a whole in the wall, letting water flow out and in to the small stream that cut through the middle of the room. Raise of stray light shone down, making the water sparkle. The only rock there seemed to be was a big bolder off to the side, and scattered through it, the walls, and the floor, were bright, purple crystals carved like spicks. Knock Out Crystals.

The old man dropped the lantern, not giving it a glace it bounced on the ground and rolled to a stop. His eyes were on all of the crystals as they casted dim purple light. He eventually walked towards one on the ground, kneeling to get a better look. The man hesitantly touched it, gasping as the crystal made what looked to be purple lightning inside at the contact. This was much more powerful than the one on his cane.

He gripped it, trying to pull it out of the ground, but with no use. It was stuck there. The man could only assume it to be the same case for the rest in this cave. He considered getting his pet to do it, but he couldn't risk damaging the crystals. With a grumble at the delayer, he got him self back up with a crack of his back, and looked around for the brainless chicken. He saw it near the bolder to the side, the bird bashing it's head against the rock again. The man sighed, slowly making his way over.

"Well," The man said, kneeling by the chicken "If you want to move it, you have to change, bird brain." The chicken, again, ignored its master, and kept idly bagging his head with the echoing tap of his beak. The man sighed, getting up and clapping two times. This chicken never dose what he says.

The bird changed again, and proceeded to smash and through the rock away until pieces were all over the place, the man having to duck some of the debris.

"Watch it dummy! You almost hit me!" He yelled in anger, but his pet was already running off somewhere ells, having done what he wanted. The man huffed in annoyance, dusting him self off as he turned back to the sight the bolder had last been, and his breath caught in his throat.

He didn't know what he was expecting to find down here, bones, crystals, maybe even plants, but what he knew he wasn't going to find was laying right before him; A black haired teen with a straw hat, a buttoned up red shirt, blue knee length jeans, and a purple crystal going straight through his hand, sleeping soundly with the slow rise and fall of his chest.

"Ooooooh, That looks nasty." The man put the younger's hand back down on the ground after having another look at the Knock Out Crystal in his palm. It had taken a while, till mid day to be exact, but the man had been able to get the black haired teen back to the surface. The still bright sun cast light and heat over the little island made of warm rock that he called home.

Having looked at it for some time, the man could tell the crystal had been there for a while, the skin having started to grow over it, and no sign of the wound ever bleeding. But, he was no doctor, so he had no idea how long it had really been in there. It was going to hurt the pore thing when he pulled it out, as well as bleed.

"Hey, Pea Wee! Over ear!" The man called, turning his head to yell in the direction the chicken had gone. In no time the bird was at his side, looking at the new face for itself. The man smiled, grabbing the smooth Knock Out Crystal with both gloved hands.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Thanks for your reviews guys, always a good sign. I apologise in advance for any spelling errors and grammar mistakes.

* * *

**CHAP 2**

A bead of sweat rolled down the old mans face, but he was still smirking, a bit. He moved his hands a little, getting a good grip. He had no idea what this was going to do, whether the new boy felt it or not, or weather he even woke up. It was exiting to think of the possibilities.

With a grit of his teeth, he figured there was only on way to find out. The man looked to his chicken.

"You ready?" The man asked his pet, the chicken seemed to have nodded, still staring at the sleeping face. He took in a breath "Ok." And with a strong pull of his arms, the crystal ripped out of the flesh, along with a ground shaking scream.

The boy's back became arched with a crack anyone would cringe at, his mouth open wide as it let out the cry of pain, his eyes now scrunched closed in agony.

The elder fell back at the movement, his hands trying to find his cane, but his terrified eyes never leaving the boys body. The poor teen clenched his hands in to fists, the increasing pain of his fingers digging in to the bleeding hole in his palm only making him tighten his grip.

The bird ran behind his owner when the boy lifted his wounded hand, just to smash it on the hard ground again, making a splatter of blood, and a crack on the rock as the force hit. The screaming cracked, but it didn't stop, nor did it show signs to.

The older finally clutched his cane, so hard his knuckles turned white. He pushed himself up, not being able to hear the cracking in his knees over the screaming. He had to do something. _Anything_. With out help, this boy would die of blood loss at any moment, or even of the pain itself. He looked at the teenager, his eyes filled with guilt as he saw the younger smashing his arm it to the ground with the sound of cracks he feared to not all be from the rock. The man could just tightened his grip on his cane. Wait, that's it!

Getting an idea in his head, as well as some confidence back in himself, he started to slowly make his way back to the thrashing body of the screaming boy. When the man felt he was close enough, he out stretched the crystal end of his cane as far as he could, aiming to get to the boy's chest. But with another throw of his arms, the boy hit the wood, easily braking it in half. The man fell to the ground with a cry as he held tightly to his half of the stick.

The old man slowly lifted his head, grazing on his hands and knees, but he didn't care about that. What he did care about, was the sudden silence around him. He quickly darted his eyes over to the teen, and he sighed in relief.

The boy was still lying where the man had put him, he lay limp with his eyes peacefully closed. The only sign of him being alive was the rise and fall of his chest, on top of which was the purple crystal from the mans cane. It must have fallen on his chest when he broke it.

Though he looked like he was just sleeping, he was still in danger of loosing his life, if the blood slowly making it's own river down the rock was anything to go by.

"Io, Dummy, I need a feather, a big one!" The man called to the chicken still behind him. This time, the chicken knew what the owner was talking about.

The bird changed to it's Devil form, letting the man clutch one of it's large feathers and pull it off. The old man then proceeded to army crawl to the dieing boy, wincing as his grazing got worse. The man wrapped the feather around the boys hand, and pushed down hard to stop the red liquid from escaping, the boy flinching a bit in his sleep with a mumble. But other than that, and the splatter of blood on his body and hair, he was peaceful again.

"Hmmmm." The man mumbled, looking across the table to the sleeping boy, slumped in the other seat with his head hanging back. That was the only place he could think of to put him, well, and the bed, but he didn't want to get blood on his sheets. The Knock Out Crystal lay in the boys lap, the only thing keeping him asleep. The feather keeping the blood at bay was bounded to the hand with string, the only thing the man could find in his little storage room that would do the job.

The chicken was lying on it's back under the table. The elder rested his head on his hand, still looking at the confusing stranger, the other Knock Out Crystal on the table in between them, blood and skin on it were the boys hand used to be. But the strange thing about it, was to small, thin vain-like roots coming out. The man concluded the reasoning behind it being that the boys skin wasn't only growing on the crystal, the crystal was growing in him.

The man dragged his eyes to the other half of the stick on the table. That stick had been holding his weight for years, and he knew it was still strong enough to last even more. He wasn't mourning the loss of his cane, he was worried about who had broken it. With one careless thrash of the boys arm, this strong piece of wood had snapped like a toothpick, and if that was his strength when he was unconscious, this boy he had saved could kill him with one blow. This raised the question, was it worth the risk?

He didn't know this guy, he could be dangerous. He could be a killer, it would make scenes to put a crook to sleep and through him down a seemingly bottomless pit. The man shook his head. That wouldn't happen, they would just kill him of take him to jail. So, why was he down there? _Was_ he a killer? The man sighed, leaning back in his chair, and started to play with the straw hat he had found with the boy.

"What do ya think, chick pea," He asked, keeping his eyes on the hat as he spun it on one finger "Should we wake him up?" Silence was his answer, the chicken probably asleep. Looks like the decision was his own.

He put his eyes back on the boy, he did look like a nice man, but he knew well that looks could be deceiving. On the other hand, if he didn't get some answers on how this boy was down there, he knew he would go mad with curiosity. He stopped spinning the hat, letting it hang on his finger as he looked over the boy again, before slamming his hands down on the table and pushed himself up, the hat falling to the ground.

"I'm going to regret this." He tolled him self, picking up his stick before hitting the crystal off of the boys lap, making it fall to the wood floor, doing it quickly before he changed his mind.

A twitch. Then a mumble. The boys hand flexed, his fingers cracking, then his neck as he moved his head. The man stayed standing, gripping his cane as butterflies fought in his stomach.

The elder flinched when the boy groaned, now lifting his head up straight, and finally showing some of his dark brown eyes as he lazily lifted his eyelids half way. The boy groaned again, but the old man noted that it wasn't coming from his mouth, it was coming from his belly.

"Ooooohhh..." The boy gripped his stomach with his arms, the bones cracking again as he moved. "FooooOOoood..." He mumbled, just loud enough for the man across from him to hear.

"O-oh, right!" The man jumped out of his stance and fumbled in to the small kitchen that was right behind the table. He opened all the cupboards, trying to find something decent for the boy to eat, but having to settle with milk, cookies and apples. With these things in his arms, he shuffled back over and dropped them on the table. "Here, this is all I hav-" The man cut him self off when he saw the boy shoving it all in his mouth, even the milk carton. In seconds, the food had disappeared.

"Mooore.." The boy mumbled, still gripping his torso. The man had half a mind to hit him in the head for his lack of manners, but quickly brushed the thought away.

"That was all I had.." The man tried to explain, gasping in fright when the boy grabbed his shirt and looked up at him.

"I need meat, Sanji.." The boy could barley get out, his eyes unfocused.

"My name's not Sanji boy." The man said, trying to shake the teens grip. He somehow managed, the boy falling off the chair and on to the floor. "Hey! Calm down, son!" The man yelled, stepping away.

The boy groaned again, and curled up as he clutched his belly, too hungry to move it seemed. The man walked back to him, carefully putting him back on the chair.

"Listen, your in shock. You just woke up after being in a coma." The man tried to calm the boy down "My name is Dima Kiyo. Your in my house. What's your name boy?" The teen looked up for a second.

"Monkey D. Luffy." He whispered with a slight smile "And I'm going to be king of the pirates." He finished, before bowing his head again. Kiyo stepped back, another thought of hitting the boy in the head flashed through his thoughts.

With his head looking to the floor, Luffy only now noticed the home-made bandage on his hand. He lifted up his hand to get a better look.

"W-what happened?" Luffy asked, turning his hand over to see the back. Kiyo's eyebrows creased, but he was relived that this 'Luffy' was finally calming down.

"Well, that was something I was hoping you would tell me." Kiyo confessed, seeing no more need to be standing, he sat back down. "I found you with this crystal through your hand." He pointed to the bloody object on the table. Luffy looked confused.

"Y-you found me?" Luffy asked, finally looking eye to eye with the older man. Kiyo nodded.

"Well, yeah. I'm the only one who lives here. Who ells do you think found you?" Kiyo asked, leaning back in his chair. But Luffy didn't answer, now looking around the room with curios eyes. The first thing he noticed was the walls, wood, and lined top to bottom with Wanted Posters. Behind the table was a very small kitchen, much to his disappointment. In front of the table, was a couch facing a bookshelf, next to which was a door. The roof was tin.

Luffy's attention was brought back to his hand as it started to sting. He hissed in pain and he grabbed his wrist.

"Sorry we don't have any medical supplies here," Kiyo apologized "That stuff is a bugger to get these days. Just don't take the feather off and you will be fine." Luffy looked back to Kiyo, but his eyes were looking at something behind the old man. Kiyo turned around to followed the teens gaze, and smiled. It was a giant bone hanging on the back wall, tacking up all the space the wall had to offer. "You like it? I found it ages ago on a walk, and others like it. I'm trying to put it back together." Kiyo stated, obviously proud about it "That bone there is just one part of it's spine, must of been huge ay? Looks like it had six legs too. Could you imagine? The bones are a bitch to clean though." Kiyo turned back to Luffy, who was looking back at his hand.

"Don't need to imagine." Luffy said, a smile on his face "Me and my friends beat one up earlier." Kiyo frowned.

"No you didn't." Kiyo said simply. Luffy looked up.

"Yeah we did." Luffy argued "It had six legs, was huge, and had those purple mystery spicks on it's back." Luffy nodded his head to the crystal on the table, his stomach grumbling again. Kiyo sighed, but was eager to win the argument like he always dose.

"Listen, you couldn't have beaten this thing up." Kiyo got up and walked to the bone, tapping it with his stick. "This thing would have to have been dead for at leas ten years!"

If the man was expecting a retort, he would have been disappointed. Kiyo looked back to Luffy with a smile, thinking he had won the fight, but his smile quickly despaired. Luffy had his mouth open, like he was about to say something, but nothing came out. His eyes were...shocked, scared? Kiyo couldn't place it.

"N-no. We killed it today." Luffy mumbled, somehow standing up, his grip now back to his belly again.

"Hey, you really shouldn't be standing bo-"

"We killed it yesterday...but it's been dead for ten years?" The teen was obviously confused. He then looked up to the old man. "Were are my friends?" Luffy asked quite seriously, taking a step towards him.

"Friends? I found you alone, under rocks." Kiyo answered, a bit unsure "There isn't anyone ells here." Luffy shook his head.

"No. My crew is here! We crashed here by accident, so we went exploring, and then we fought a monster, and beat it, b-but then..." Luffy trailed off, creasing his eyebrows trying to remember what happened, before his gaze lay on the bloodied, purple crystal.

_'STOP! The spikes on it make you unconscious!' _Luffy shook his head as Choppers voice filled his mind, taking a step back.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kiyo asked, not sure what the boy was doing. Luffy took another step back._ 'I'm the only one who lives here. Who ells do you think found you?'_ Luffy put his hands on his head, just to bring them back down again when his wound hurt at the contact. He stared at it, his eyes wide.

"Hey! Are you ok?!" Kiyo asked, raising his voice so the question could get across "Do you need anything?" Kiyo took a step closer.

Luffy looked at the door with wide eyes, and with out another word, jumped over the couch and bolted outside. Kiyo's eyes widened.

"HEY! YOU SHOULDN'T BE RUNNING!" Kiyo yelled at the now wide open door, grabbing half of the stick and, as quick as his old legs could carry him, made his way outside. Taking two pars of sunglasses as he knew how close it was to night.

Luffy ran across the rock, trying to keep a rhythm of one foot after another, but his weak legs having other plans. He tightened his grip on his torso as his stomach pained again, forcing him to try and keep his balance with his wounded hand, still stinging.

Although he woke in a strange new house, he knew where his ship was. He needed to find his friends. He knew they were here, just as they were a second ago. He shook his head as a voice tolled him other wise in the back of his mind, a voice putting the facts together.

"Ahh!" Luffy cried out when his foot hooked on a rock, bringing his body down with a skid. He pushed himself up, taking the pain that came with the action with a grit of his teeth. Luffy took in a breath, and forced himself to run faster. The edge of the island was coming up, that's were they had crashed this morning.

Even though the pain in his body was throbbing, his hart pounding, and his mind begging him to stop, Luffy had a smile on, his friends must be worried about him, and he could picture there faces to see that he was all right.

The cliff leading down to the sea was up ahead. The Thousand Sunny would be anchored down there, like this morning, Franky probably fixing it while Sanji cooked dinner. With that thought in mind, Luffy jumped the last step to the edge of the island, his smile still on his face, until he looked around.

His smiled disappeared and his hands fell to his sides. Down the cliff were rocks pointing out of the water, waves crashing in to the wall of rock as the sun started to set with colors of orange. But no ship.

Luffy was trying to stay standing, but he was starting to shake. The sound of his hart over through the sound of the waves as it throbbed in his chest. He didn't even hear the sound of Kiyo yelling to him as the old man caught up. Luffy just stood there shaking as he looked around the sea break, trying to look for even a sign of his ship being there, but with no hope.

"What the hell boy?! Why did you run off?!" Came Kiyo's annoyed voice, now standing next to Luffy waiting for an answer. It was Kiyo's voice that brought him out of his shook, and Luffy fell hard on his knees, grabbing his head as the voice came at full force.

"Ten years..." Luffy whispered to himself, clutching his hair. "Ten years..." Kiyo frowned, leaning in closer to hear.

"What?" The old man asked. Luffy just shook his head, eyes starting to water.

"Ten years." Luffy said again, this time a bit louder. Kiyo still wasn't following. "We did kill that thing with six legs and the mystery spicks..." Luffy said. "Ten years ago.." Kiyo was still frowning.

"I don't get what your say-" Kiyo was cut off by Luffy jumping to his feet and grabbing his shirt.

"Don't you?! Don't you get it?!" Luffy yelled, tears running down his cheeks. "I have been asleep for _ten_ _years_!" He let go of the new terrified and shocked elder. Luffy stumbled on his feet as he tried to walk, clenching his fist.

"H-hey, what are you.."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy cried out, bringing his arm back before smashing his fist in to a large rock. Kiyo was surprised to say the least when the rock started to crack, but his eyes widened in shock when it crumbled to be no more than a pile of gravel. What also crumbled was Luffy, falling back to his knees with his head in his hands.

Kiyo could just stand there as the boy he had saved sobbed hard in his hands. Well, what could he do?

Kiyo ended up carefully walking towards him, not really knowing what ells to do, he put a hand on the boys shoulder.

"My friends are gone, my ship, food, all gone.." Luffy mumbled over his hands. Kiyo felt for him. It was a shock to him as well, he studied the Knock Out Crystals first hand, and he thought it was imposable for someone to live that long when in the coma. Ten years, that must be tough. And the world has changed so much in that time. Kiyo decided to sit down next to him, legs crossed.

"Why did you come to the New World, Luffy?" Kiyo asked. Luffy looked up from his hands, his face damp.

"To become the Pirate King." Luffy stated without a second thought, wiping some snot from his nose. Kiyo nodded.

"So that means finding the One Piece, right?" Kiyo said. Luffy looked at the older man, slightly nodding his head. "So, you came all this way, half way around the world, for something that has never been proven to exist in the first place?" Luffy nodded again. "And now your sobbing because you don't know where your friends are?" Luffy looked away.

"My friends are gone. I have no clue where they could be.." Luffy mumbled with a sniff.

"But your friends exist, right? So, why aren't you looking for them?" Kiyo finished, poking Luffy with his stick. Luffy wiped the tears from his eyes with another sniff, looking at the pile of crushed rock. Kiyo was right. If Luffy could come all this way to find something that might not exist, then finding his friends would be a piece of cake. Luffy nodded again, a slight smile coming back.

"Yeah, I can find them." Luffy said, more to himself than anything ells. He looked back to Kiyo. "Did you find anything here? Anything at all?" Kiyo shook his head.

"I've only been living here for 8 years, if anything was left by your friends, it must have been blown away or something in the 2 years I wasn't here." Kiyo explained. Luffy nodded, looking down. He was hoping for something to go on. "The only thing that was around here when I moved was a sea shell." Kiyo finished, standing up. But when he straightened up, he was met with the wide eyed face of Luffy, the boys hands suddenly on his shoulders.

"A shell?! Where is it?!" Luffy pressed. Kiyo tried to stepped back, but the teens grip didn't allow him to.

"Look, I don't have it anymore, boy." Kiyo answered, getting a bit tired of Luffy's sudden change of interests. "I gave it to my grandson ages ago for a going away present! It's loooong gone." Luffy still didn't let go.

"Where is your grandson, old man?!" Luffy asked, now shaking Kiyo. "Can you take me to him?!" Kiyo finally broke free from Luffy's grip, stepping back, a bit dizzy.

"Of cores I know where he is! What kind of a grandfather would I be if I didn't know?!" Kiyo yelled, straightening out his white shirt. "And, no, I can't take you to him!" Luffy smiled.

"Sure you can! We just need a boat!" Luffy said, as if the transport was the only problem. Kiyo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That is not all you need, boy." Kiyo stated "You need food, water, weapons, a map, a plan! You can't just jump in a row boat and hope for the best!" Luffy tilted his head, he got the food part, but jumping in to a row boat had worked for him pretty well.

"Really, if your a pirate, you should know this your self!" Kiyo looked off the cliff to see the sun almost gone. His eyes widened and he quickly brought out the sunglasses from his pocket. "Here, put these on, quickly!" Luffy caught the glasses with a frown.

"But it's almost night." Luffy stated in confusion. Kiyo rolled his eyes, not that Luffy could see as the man already had his sunglasses on.

"Just do it, hurry!" Kiyo yelled, loosing his patients quickly. "And don't take them off!" Luffy shrugged and put then on, not being able to see at all as it finally become night.

They both stood there awkwardly for a good minute, Luffy shifting his weight and grabbing his torso as his mind went back to food. He looked at the old man with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait for it.." Kiyo ordered, putting up a finger. Luffy looked around, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary, and then the rock started to glow.

Luffy could suddenly see everything as if it were day again, the rock glowing different colors as it spread to every corner of the island. The light then stretch off of the rock, now waving above the ground like the northern lights would in the sky.

"Wooow, Awwweomse!" Luffy gasped, eyes wide and mouth open as he watched in amazement. He couldn't help but think of how Robin or Nami would like to see this. How all of his friends would love this in fact. He took a step, where his foot was, was now a glowing foot print. Kiyo nodded.

"It's great at first, but try going to sleep with all this light around." Kiyo grumbled "It's now just a pain." Luffy looked all around him, every rock were waving rainbow light, even all the little pieces of the smashed gravel. Luffy put his hand over his head, tying to grab something, his eyes got wider when he couldn't find what he was searching for.

"Ahhh! My hat! Where's my hat!?" Luffy cried, turning to Kiyo. "You did find me with a hat didn't you?! A straw one?!" He couldn't have lost his hat as well. Kiyo quickly nodded, not wanting Luffy to grab him again.

"Y-yeah yeah, you where with a hat, it's back at my house." Kiyo explained. Luffy sighed in relief, his hand on his chest.

"I'm going back to get it." Luffy said, turning and walking back, the light moving away from his body as he stumbled towards the man's house.

Kiyo shook his head with a smirk, then looking at the glowing pieces of rock the boy had broken with just one weak punch. When Luffy was asleep, he had broken his strong stick with a swing of his wounded hand, and now starving, he reduced a large rock to ruble with one fist. Kiyo's eyes narrowed. This boy might be useful.

"Hey! Luffy!" Kiyo called, walking to catch up. Luffy turned around. "I'll take you to my grandson to find that damn shell." He sighed. Luffy showed a wide smile.

"Really?! Thank you!" Luffy said happily. He turned back around and walked the other way. Although it looked like he was stumbling as his legs wouldn't listen, his arm around his torso, he had a slight skip in his step. "We leave tomorrow!" He stated before somehow speeding up.

Kiyo showed a slight smirk himself, but quickly shook it off. He took in one last look of the smashed, glowing gravel, before walking to the house himself.

* * *

A/N: I hope you don't mind my OC Kiyo, he will be in this for a while as they are trying to track down his grandson. Reviews are always helpful. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP 3**

Kiyo petted his chicken after placing it in it's bed, the birds head moving slightly at the contact. The man straightened up with a grumble as his back cracked again and looked at the pirate on his couch.

Luffy was sleeping, as this was how Kiyo had found him when he finally made back to the house. The boys arms and legs spread out wide, as if it was his goal to take up as much space as he could. His mouth hung open as he snored loudly, his precious hat covering half his bloody face. Kiyo rolled his eyes. As if it wasn't hard enough to sleep with all that light, now he has noise to put up with.

The old man walked to the bookcase in front of the couch, lifting his stick up high and flicked the latch on top of the shelf. With nothing to hold it, the book shelf slowly lowered down, reveling a messy bed. With the books being glued there, nothing fell out. It's not like he actually read anything anyway. Kiyo sat down, the mattress sinking in at the weight. He looked to Luffy again.

Kiyo wondered how old Luffy was when he was struck by the Knock Out Crystal. He looked about 19, take ten years off of that, then he must have been 9. He didn't really act like a nine year old in the time he was awake, but Kiyo hadn't known him that long. Luffy said that he was a pirate, but at nine, he must have just been a cabin boy.

"Damn it.." Kiyo grumbled, only then finding that he wasn't tired at all. The events of that day being too much to just sleep off.

He had just found unlimited Knock Out Crystals, woke someone up who has apparently been asleep for ten years, gave the boy most of his food, and then agreed to help him find a shell. Kiyo looked back to Luffy. Though that might be alot for him to take in, Kiyo wondered how Luffy could sleep so soundly. _He's_ the one who just found out he had been in a coma for a decade and that wound would still be hurting.

Kiyo sighed. He needed to get his mind off of today. So, he looked to the walls of the house, at all the Wanted Posters he had. They were his precious collectables. And with the Government not having made one in years, they were a challenge to get.

There were lots of posters, all with different pirates framed on the paper. Some old, some older. The oldest being one that had the name "Brook", it having a picture of a man with a black afro, probably dead by now. Being a dead one, Kiyo had put a red line across the picture, signifying that he was no more. When he first started collecting it was hard to pick out the ones with red lines but now you had to strain to find the ones without a mark.

He knew none of these outlaws, never being one for adventure he had yet to meet a pirate with a great bounty, which was why he stared with confusion at the one _familiar_ face. The wanted picture was of a boy with black hair, a scar under his eye, smiling as he seemed to wave at the camera. Though the photo was faded, Kiyo could pick out a straw hat hanging around the boys neck.

Kiyo quickly looked back at the teen on his couch, the straw hat still over his face, then back at the bounty. No doubt it was the same looking hat. Kiyo frowned and slid off of his bed. He slowly walked to the poster, carefully taking it down before walking to Luffy.

Kiyo moved his cane towards the boys hat, flinching a little when he made a snort. Trying to keep steady, Kiyo hooked his cane under the hat, lifting the brim up to see Luffy's face. Kiyo looked back and forth at the picture and the sleeping teen, frightfully ticking off any connections. Hair, mouth, eyes, scar...Kiyo gasped, holding his breath as he dropped the hat and poster in shock, falling back to his bed with wide eyes.

The paper flew side to side as it fell, finally landing on Luffy's chest. The bottom half faced Kiyo, clearly showing the bounty.

"480 million.." Kiyo whispered to him self as he read. He gripped his cane harder when Luffy moved his hand in his sleep with a grumble. "This kid wasn't a cabin boy.." Kiyo mumbled. "He was a _captain_.." Kiyo just sat there with wide eyes. The paper must have felt the breath of Kiyo, as it slid off of Luffy's chest and on to the floor. Kiyo followed it with his eyes, focusing on the red line across the smiling picture.

He wasn't going to get much sleep tonight at all.

Luffy didn't wake up in the most comfortable position. When he finally opened his eyes, he found his legs tangled together with a pillow, his arm around his torso, himself lying on his sore hand, his buttoned-up red shirt rolled up and he was curled up on the floor. His hat, though, somehow stayed on his head.

Luffy hissed a bit at the pain in his hand, quickly bringing it out from under his body before trying to untangle himself, first trying to pull the pillow from his legs with one hand.

"Ah, so your finally awake." Came the voice of Kiyo from the kitchen, having heard some noise come from the couch. "I was getting annoyed with all that twisting and turning you were doing. Seems like you had a bad dream. How are you feeling now?" He asked. Luffy finally pulled the pillow out, letting his legs untangle as well.

"Better than yesterday." Luffy answered truthfully, getting up from the floor. He grabbed his stomach again with a whine. "But still really hungry.." His belly seemed to speak for itself, making a growling noise. Kiyo shook his head, walking over to the fridge.

"Well, err, lets see what we have then." Kiyo stated, but frowned as all he could see was a dead fly on one of the cool shelves. He closed the door with a grumble. "Well, nothing there." Luffy whined some more, sitting down at the dinning table still clutching onto his torso. "Oh, will you stop that!" Kiyo yelled. Was this guy really a captain?

Luffy didn't listen, resting his forehead on the table with another whine. Kiyo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, I didn't want to do this, but if you're really _that_ hungry.." Luffy lifted his head as Kiyo shuffled toward the door. "Come on then." Luffy jumped up and followed the old man outside. Whining always worked with Sanji, guess this guy was no different.

Luffy found himself facing the closed door of a large shed that was placed around the other side of the house. Other than it being bigger than the house itself, it wasn't much different. With old wood walls and a tin roof you could hardly tell them apart. Luffy had no idea how this was supposed to fill his stomach, until Kiyo opened the doors.

There were two piles that filled the building. One pile was to the left, holding all sorts of unorganized things like tables, fishing rods, hats, cans and lots more. Not that Luffy took a glance at that pile tough- his wide eyes were staring at the pile to the right, his smiling mouth open. The pile was all food, top to bottom, fruit, vegetables, and raw meat almost touched the roof. Kiyo turned to Luffy with a frown.

"Now, only take what you think you need, kid. This food has to last me-" But Kiyo never finished his instructions, as Luffy sped into the room so fast a cloud of dust could be seen from where he was standing. In no time the sound of munching and swallowing could be heard as well as happy yells of 'Food!' and 'Meat!' from inside.

Kiyo's face turned stern. He gripped his cane and walked forward, mumbling something in annoyance.

"OI! I didn't say you could eat everything!" Kiyo yelled to Luffy, but the teen ether didn't hear or listen as he continued to stuff his face with the mans food, running around as if to find all the best pieces. "HEY!" Kiyo tried again, just to end up watching Luffy run around the pile another time, his cheeks bulging out. Kiyo had had enough, and when Luffy ran past him again he threw his stick at the boy's feet.

"Mmwmifnm!" Came Luffy's mumbled cry as the stick caught in between his legs, sending him tumbling to the ground with a skid. The old man smirked at his lucky throw, but a flashing memory of the teens bounty ran past Kiyo's mind and he suddenly regretted it. Luffy swallowed his mouth full of food and turned to Kiyo, his face quite pissed.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Luffy yelled, picking himself up. Kiyo found himself subconsciously gripping his shirt instead of his cane but even though, he yelled back.

"I told you to stop!" Kiyo argued, "Twice!" Luffy tilted head with a frown.

"Really?" Luffy asked "I didn't hear you." He said truthfully. Kiyo loosened his grip as a sigh escaped his throat, glad that the teen was taking being tripped over well.

"I know you must be hungry, kid." Kiyo said "You have been in a comer for ten years." Kiyo's face became stern and he pointed to the pile of food. "But did you have to eat half of my whole food supply in one go?!" Luffy just let out a laugh, not really getting how angry Kiyo was. "Hey!" Kiyo yelled again "Your the one who wants to go out to sea! We need this food to come with us!" Luffy stopped laughing, instead looking to Kiyo with a smile.

"Right! And we should get packing right now!" Luffy said, pumping his fist into the air. "Where is your ship old man?" Kiyo picked his cane back up as he walked towards the door with a sigh.

"You really are eager, aren't you." Kiyo mumbled before waving for Luffy to follow "Well, if it gets you away from the food. This way then, kid." Kiyo instructed. Luffy ran after him, beating Kiyo out side. "Though I wouldn't call it a 'ship'."

Luffy walked beside Kiyo as he was lead to the old mans boat. It was getting windy on this warm day, the breeze pushing on there backs as if trying to make them go faster. The chicken, having finally woken up, had caught up to the two and was walking right on his masters heels, it's feathers pushing up from the wind. The bird had wide eyes as he studied the strange new boy that was with it's owner, not looking where it was going. Luffy seemed to notice the chicken and gave it a smile.

"Hey, I didn't know you had a chicken." Luffy said to Kiyo, not taking his eyes off the bird. Kiyo looked down, only now noticing his pet had caught up.

"Oh, yes, you and Pea Wee haven't met have you?" Kiyo said. He poked the chickens side "Pea Wee, this is bone head." Kiyo pointed to Luffy, "Bone head, this is Pea Wee." Kiyo smirked. "There, now you have." Luffy leaned down to Pea Wee, and gave it a small pat on the back as they kept walking.

"Nice to meet you Pea Wee." Luffy smiled. The bird just blinked at him.

"Well, here we are." Kiyo sighed, stopping at the edged of a cliff leading down to the shore.

The difference between this cliff and the one Luffy crashed on, was that this one had stairs carved into the wall of rock leading down to a small collection of sand. The many rocks around the water made it hard for waves to enter so just little bumps made it to the shore.

The other difference was that there was a boat and Kiyo was right not to call it a ship. It was two decent sized rowboats stuck together with a piece of square wood. The square wood in the middle held a quite tall mast, the mast being held there by tow ropes to the back and tow ropes to the front. And apart from a rudder and the sail being half the size of the actual mast, that was it. But that didn't stop Luffy from smiling. It was better than nothing, after all.

"I told you it wasn't a ship. But I'm pretty sure it can still get to my grandson." Kiyo said, crossing his arms as he looked it over himself, Pea Wee taking a seat between his legs. Kiyo looked at Luffy from the corner of his eye. And he had a 480 million beli bounty pirate on his side if the boat should fail.

"All right! Lets get packing and go!" Luffy said enthusiastically. Kiyo watched as Luffy jumped up and started to run back to the shed. Only when he was almost out of sight did Kiyo's eyes widen and started to run as well.

"Wait! You stay away from my food!"

It had taken most of the day, the sun now high in the sky, but Kiyo and Luffy had packed what they needed in to two large sacks. One holding food, the other holding anything else Kiyo thought they would need. True, the process would have gone faster if it wasn't Kiyo doing most of the work, but he didn't trust Luffy with very much of his things. Instead, Luffy just did the heavy lifting, a grin on his face was always, only getting bigger when Kiyo stated they were done.

"Ok! Now just put that big bag with the other one on the boat and then I guess we can go." Kiyo said, stretching his arms, his bare feet sinking in to the wet sand of the shore. Luffy nodded, gripping the sack with both hands around it before picking up the whole thing and dumping it onto the boat. The two sacks were together on the left rowboat, the right one was to be where the two men sat.

"All right, lets go!" Luffy yelled, pumping his fist in the air again. Kiyo untied the rope that kept the boat attached to the island, rolling it up as he walked to the boat himself.

"Ok, ok, kid." Kiyo said, dumping the rope in with the bags "But the hard part is actually getting out to sea. With all the rocks and wave break, it's no easy task," Kiyo warned, but Luffy was already pushing the boat to the water. "Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Luffy nodded.

"I just don't care about that stuff. Lets just get out to sea already!" Luffy said. With one big push the boat was now floating.

"Oi! Wait! I'm not in there yet!" Kiyo yelled, jumping in to the right rowboat, Luffy hopping in after.

"Raise the sails!" Luffy said. Kiyo frowned.

"You raise the sails. I'm steering." Kiyo stated, taking the seat at the back and holding on to the rudder. Luffy shrugged and did so, puling the rope that sent the sail down to catch the wind.

The wind was strong to say the least. As soon as Luffy stretched the sails out, the wind got caught in the trap, sending the boat forward at full force. Luffy ended up smashing into Kiyo as they sped out to sea. This would have been all right if it weren't for the rocks and the fact they were going so fast they could hardly move in fear they would fall out.

"Get off me!" Kiyo yelled, trying to turn the boat to safety, but Luffy's hat in his face caused him to be blind. He turned the boat left, then right, but he had no idea where he was going!

The boat did hit a rock eventually, sending Luffy off of Kiyo and forcing him to hold onto the mast instead. But his straw hat was still in Kiyo's face and with one hand on the rudder, the other gripping the side of the boat, he couldn't get the hat off of himself.

"Turn port!" Luffy yelled as he wrapped his arms around the mast. Noticing Kiyo was blind and himself pinned to the mast, yelling directions was all he could do.

"I forgot which way port is!" Kiyo yelled back, struggling to keep his grip.

"LEFT!" Luffy screamed as a rock was right in front of them. Kiyo swerved to the left, the boat just skidding the side of the rock as they passed it. "RIGHT!" Luffy yelled again and noticed the rope that pulled the sail up whipping in the wind.

Kiyo turned right, making the boat skid on the water. Luffy saw an opening and jumped for the rope, as he swung on it his weight quickly pulled the fabric up, not allowing any more wind to be caught. And just like that, the boat finally slowed to a stop.

Kiyo slid off of his seat and sat on the floor of the boat. He ripped the hat from his face and chucked it on the ground, revealing wide eyes. Luffy still had his arms around the mast, but he had slid down so he was now sitting on the board of wood, his black hair standing up. Kiyo let out a long sigh.

"Well," Kiyo started, getting some feeling back as the rush started to leave. "That's one way to make your life flash before your eyes..." Luffy nodded. Though for him, it was just another of the many ways he knew of. Luffy untangled himself from the mast and sat opposite Kiyo. Kiyo jumped a bit when the kid bursted out laughing.

"That was awesome!" Luffy laughed, throwing his head in the air. "We should do that again!" Kiyo immediately got up and hit the boy's head with his cane.

"Are you insane!?" Kiyo yelled. "We almost died!" Luffy kept chuckling as he rubbed his head.

"But we did clear the rocks," Luffy stated, looking behind Kiyo where the island once was. "And we were going so fast we can't even see your island any more!" Kiyo turned around. Luffy was right, there was no islands in sight. Kiyo sat back down in his seat with a sigh.

"How about we wait until the wind dies down a bit before we put the sails down again?" Kiyo suggested, but Luffy knew he wasn't going to get any say in the decision. Though he wanted to get to his friends as soon as possible, dying before he got there wasn't going to help as well as fighting with someone who was only half a meter away form you.

The boat rocked slightly as small bumps in the water crossed under it, the sunset colours reflected off of the sea and made the boat look orange as well as Luffy and Kiyo's skin. It was quite relaxing to the two and Luffy found him self laying back in his seat with his arms behind his head, his hat over his eyes as he took in the warm sun on his body. Kiyo just sat still in his seat, keeping an eyes on the clouds and waves. But it wasn't long before he too leaned back in his seat, his eyes looking at Luffy and then at the boys hand. That still must be killing him.

Kiyo sighed again, putting his hands in his short pockets. His eyes widened when he felt a piece of paper in one and pulled it out. It was Luffy's wanted poster. Kiyo showed a worried look as he brought his eyes back to Luffy. He knew he needed to tell him and he probably should have told him before. But he didn't know how the teen would react.

"Hey, kid..." Kiyo started, shaking off the worried look, not that Luffy saw as he didn't look up to the man at first.

"MmmmHmmm..?" Luffy asked lazily, not moving a muscle. Kiyo held up the poster to face Luffy.

"This is you, right?" Kiyo asked. Luffy rose the brim of his hat to see what Kiyo was talking about and flashed a grin.

"Yep. That's me!" Luffy said but his eyes widened when he saw the bounty price. He quickly snatched it away to get a better look. "480 million?" He showed a smile "When did they rise it?" Luffy looked at it again. "Hey, why is there a red line on my face?" Kiyo frowned.

"That is what I want to talk to you about." Kiyo confessed. Luffy looked up from the poster to Kiyo. "That red line is on most of my posters. It means the pirate is dead." Luffy's eyes widened

"What?! B-but I'm not dead!" Luffy said, gesturing himself. "See? I'm fine!" Kiyo shook his head.

"Yes, well, _I_ know that, _you_ know that, but nobody else dose." Kiyo explained. "And I was hoping you would agree to try and keep it that way." Luffy tilted his head with a frown.

"Why? I'm a pirate, why try and hide it?" Luffy stated more than asked. Kiyo took a breath in. This was the part he was hopping Luffy would understand, and take well.

"Luffy, when you were awake last, it was the pirate era, right?" Kiyo asked, though he knew the answer. Luffy nodded, not sure where this was going. "Well, I need to tell you that that era has ended." Kiyo said. Luffy froze.

"W-what?" Luffy asked, still not quite getting it. "The pirate era has ended...? How?" Kiyo pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed, choosing the best way to explain it.

"Years ago, the Revolutionary Army made their move. They attacked the marines. The Marines then fought back, as you would expect, and the war kept going. Long story short, the war is _still_ going." Kiyo said. Luffy had wide eyes as he took the information in. "And whether in the cross fire or the sudden masses of Marines and Revolutionaries around.." Kiyo sighed. "There _are_ no more pirates." Kiyo finished and looked back up to Luffy, gripping his cane for the worst.

But Luffy didn't make a move like Kiyo had expected, in fact, he didn't move at all. Luffy just looked at Kiyo as if he were crazy.

"That's not possible." Luffy said, but even Kiyo saw the ray of doubt in the boys eyes. "There can't just be no more pirates." Kiyo shook his head.

"I know it must sound crazy to you, but you have to believe me." Kiyo spoke "You know I said that 'most' of my posters have red lines on them?" Luffy nodded. "I lied. Last time I checked, there weren't any without a mark." Kiyo stated. Luffy shook his head, his hat falling off of his head to hang around his neck.

"No, no, no." Luffy kept arguing. "There have to be pirates out there! At least one ship!" Kiyo growled, his eyebrows creasing.

"You're not listening to me! There. Are. No. More. Pirates!" Kiyo yelled. "Not even one!" It was then Luffy made the move Kiyo was expecting. Luffy lunged at the elder, and being only half a meter apart for each other, he got a hold of Kiyo quickly. Luffy gripped Kiyo's shirt, and lifted him to eyes height. They both rocked along with the boat at the slight waves.

"There has to be! I know there is!" Luffy cried, gritting his teeth. Kiyo was surprised to be faced with a more desperate look than an angry one. "There is a ship out there! With a lions head! And a Jolly Rodger with a straw hat on it's flag! On bored is the best crew a captain could ask for!" Kiyo's expression softened as Luffy's started shake. Now Kiyo understood why Luffy wanted even one ship on the sea. He wanted his own to be ok.

When Luffy finally lowered Kiyo back on the rowboat, then man didn't know what to say. He reached to pat Luffy on the shoulder again like before, but it seemed like Luffy didn't even notice the contact.

"Well, there is one more pirate." Kiyo stated, looking down. Luffy looked back up to Kiyo, his eyes watery. "And he seems like a strong one too. He has gone half way round the world after all..." Luffy's cheek tugged a bit at the smirk that was threatening to come. "And I know pirates do what ever the hell they want, and this one wants to find his friends." Kiyo lightly slapped Luffy on the back "And if his friends are as strong as I think the captain is, then they could be anywhere around the New World but under sea level." Kiyo looked back up to Luffy. The boy seemed to nod a bit, though a smile was yet to break. He turned away and walked back, wiping his eyes. He sat back down on the wood seat, and put his hat back on his black hair.

Luffy knew not to doubt his friends, they would still be alive. Zoro, Nami, Usop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook. He would be back with them soon. He just need that one clue they had left him. He clenched his fists. But until then, it sounds like Kiyo is right. He was the last pirate.

"B-but Luffy," Kiyo started, sitting back down himself, Luffy didn't look up, but Kiyo knew he was listening. Choosing his words so Luffy's mood wouldn't go down again, he continued. "Like I said before, you can't tell anyone ells what you are." Luffy bit his lip.

Luffy had never been asked to keep who he was a secret before, and to be honest, he didn't know if he could do it. But trying to do what Kiyo asked was the least Luffy could do, the man had done alot of him.

"Ok.." Luffy whispered with a slight nod, though all Kiyo could see was a straw hat moving up and down. Kiyo smiled, glad that was finally settled, and leaned back in his seat with a sigh and closed his eyes.

Luffy stayed up, pulling his gaze away from his hands and to the colored sky instead. He looked at the clouds of all different shapes, size, and colors, and finally a smile spread across his face. He could see a cloud shaped like a reindeer with a hat atop it's head, the sunset making it's eyes glow, and the wind making it smile. Luffy lay further back in his seat, now looking for anymore familiar figures. But it wasn't long before the warm air rapped around his skin gave him no choice but to take a deep breath and close his eyes. A small tear ran down his cheek as it became night.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the last chapter I have pre-done, so it might be a while before I get the next one up. Reviews are much appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

**ello. I'm sure by now you know that I'm just not very good at updating. Buuuuuut, here it is! :D**

* * *

**CHAP 4**

* * *

It wasn't uncommon for Luffy to wake up to music. Brook usually liked to play tunes throughout the day, the morning being no exception. Luffy didn't mind Brooks spontaneous songs, in fact, he looked ford to getting up to the beat. But the song he was hearing now wasn't Brook at all, and that's what got him up this time.

Luffy slowly opened his eyes, and again found himself in an odd position. His legs tangled with each other, his hands gripping to his shirt, and himself in a tight ball. He groaned as he got himself untangled and sat up, his back cracking yet again to the movement. Once straitened, his eyes went to Kiyo across from him, the man tapping his foot on the boats floor as he hummed to the tune. In Kiyo's hand was a larger cane than before, it had duck tape in the middle, and a glowing Knock-Out Crystal at the bottom. Luffy's eyes finally came across the source of the noise.

On the plank connecting the two row boats, and holding the mast, was a large Den-Den Mishi. The snail moved as well with the beat, mouthing the words as they came out. How Luffy knew it wasn't a Den-Den Mish he was familiar to, was the fact that it was square, and had two dials on the side.

Luffy tilted his head in curiosity, and reached out his hand to investigate the dials. He was stopped from doing so by Kiyo's cane on his wrist, luckily the stick end from the crystal.

"A, a, ah." Kiyo seemed to sing with a shake of his head. "Don't touch it. Took me a while to find a good song." He explained. Luffy looked to Kiyo, and then back to the still singing snail.

"What is it?" Luffy asked. Kiyo brought back his cane with a bit of a chuckle at the question.

"It's a Ray-Ray Mushi, boy." Kiyo simply stated, leaning back in his seat. "It lets you listen to music when ever you want. Also gives you news. Very handy little thing, isn't it? Sure beats news papers." Luffy still stared with curiosity at the new object, it was taking all he had to keep him from spinning the nozzles.

Kiyo lifted his cane again, and pointed to the bigger dial.

"This one changes the channel, very touchy though, so don't so much as poke it, or I will kill you." He threatened. Luffy brought back his hand as Kiyo pointed to the smaller dial. "And this one is volume." He simply stated, bring his cane back to his side.

Luffy leaned back with a scratch of his head. Kiyo frowned.

"Did you get any of that?" Kiyo asked with a raised eyebrow. Luffy blinked.

"Yes." Luffy said. "It's a handy Mushi with music, news papers and touchy kill dials." He stated with a proud smile, crossing his arms.

Kiyo started at Luffy for a while, before opening his mouth to correct him, but stopped himself as a big bump in the ocean rocked the Ray-Ray Mishi out of tune. The snail kept his mouth open as static filled the silence.

"Oh, well that's just great!" Kiyo cried, lifting himself up with an annoyed sigh. He turned his attention the snail, slowly spinning the bigger dial to get it back to where he wanted it with a grumble. His tampering with the dial was interrupted by a slight tap on his shoulder. "I'm busy, boy." Kiyo barked, not giving a glance at Luffy.

"B-But old man.." Luffy urged, pocking Kiyo again. Kiyo shook him off.

"Stop it! And don't call me 'old man'!" Kiyo snapped, his turning of the dial getting faster with frustration. But Luffy kept poking.

"You might want to see this, old man!" Luffy insisted, standing up. Kiyo sighed with a slight smile when the Ray-Ray Mushi finally began to sing again with a little dance. Kiyo looked up to Luffy with a frown.

"Well? What is it?" Kiyo asked with a glare. Luffy just pointed behind the older man with wide eyes, and a bit of a smirk. Kiyo sighed, and turned his body to face the other way, but his sigh quickly turned in to a gasp and his expression turned to shock.

A tidal wave. A great wall of water towering so high into the sky that Skypia might even see it, and climbing. It's height matched it's speed too, and it was coming right for them.

Kiyo couldn't help the squeak come out of his mouth, but he couldn't get anything ells out. The one thing going through his mind at the view, was that this was it. He was going to die. Luffy, on the other hand, let out a laugh of enjoyment.

"Wow! Look at that wave go!" Luffy yelled. "It's coming right for us too!" Kiyo finally got over the shock just enough to jump up. The only thing Kiyo did though was hit Luffy over the head with his cane and yell. Though, under the circumstances, that was all he could do.

"Where going to die, and all you can say is 'Wow'?!" Kiyo exclaimed, gripping his stick too hard again. Luffy rubbed his head, a smile still on his face.

"Where not going to die." Luffy stated matter-of-factly. "What gave you that idea?" Kiyo seemed to growl.

"What gave me the idea?!" Kiyo cried in shock. "How about the massive wave coming towards our tiny boat!?" He asked. Luffy didn't answer, but pushed past Kiyo to get to the back of the boat and clenched his fists as he faced the wave. Kiyo frowned. He wasn't really thinking of _hitting_ his way out of this, right? Water can be as hard as steel. "Oi, what are yo-"

"We're not going to die, old man." Luffy stated, taking a glance back at Kiyo. The wave itself now only 100 meters away. "I'll take care of it."

"What the hell could you do to that wave?!" Kiyo yelled. "NOTHING! No one could beat a wave that size!" He cried. He knew this boy was strong to an extent, but this was way above just smashing rocks.

"Don't worry, I've done this before." Luffy smiled. Though when he did do this last time, he had Zoro to help. So he would need more power this time around.

Luffy through his arm to the side, letting the flesh on his arm bounce to his wrist and just as quickly even back out. His body began to glow and steam.

"Gear Second." Luffy said, before bringing his arm back to his side. His face became serious as he took a battle stance, the wave getting closer by the second with a roaring noise getting louder.

Kiyo somehow thought that curling up into a ball would help protect him in some way, though he kept a wide eye on Luffy as he began to punch the air, getting faster and faster. What the heck was he doing?!

"Gumu Gumu no..." Luffy started, his arms going so fast Kiyo couldn't see them anymore.

Kiyo ended up burring his head in, scrunching up his face when he could _feel_ the slight spry of water. The boat was rocking furiously as it began to be dragged in, the wave now so close Luffy could touch it. And that was what he was waiting for.

"CANNON!" Luffy cried, bringing all the built up power into one massive blow, slamming his hands into the wave.

Kiyo couldn't help but let out a cry of shock as the water, not only broke, but _parted_ _away_. The blow made a surge of power run up the wall of water, forcing it to separate.

The whole wave was now in two parts, an opening right where Luffy had hit, big enough for two more row boats to sail through. And that's what their boat did. It rocked it's way through the gap, the two getting a glimpse of the interior of the wave, and before Kiyo knew it, they were back on steady, open ocean. The waves kept going on behind them, but didn't get much further as it began to cave in from the middle. Wasn't long before there wasn't even a sign that there was ever a wave on the water.

Kiyo stared behind him where the wave once was, his eyes and mouth wide and twitching as a million things came to mind, but nothing came out. The only slight resemblance of a word that voiced himself was a long high pitched sound carried over the sea.

"Well, that worked better than expected." Luffy spoke, sitting in Kiyo's seat with a pleased sigh, putting his hands behind his head as a make-shift pillow. Kiyo slowly brought his head around to look at Luffy, twitching like a robot with his face still in shock. With a blink, he finally got something out.

"I-I...you...a-and, th-that...L-L, I me-..." Kiyo stuttered, pointing to himself, Luffy, and the sea over and over again, seeming to forget how the talk to people. Luffy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ok, old man? You look pale..." Luffy voiced concern, leaning closer to Kiyo.

Kiyo stopped trying to speak and took a deep breath in instead, before slowly exhaling. His face became normal, and he showed a strained smile.

"What? Something wrong? No, no, boy. It's just that-" Kiyo slammed his cane on the boat floor and jumped up, his face now shocked and angry as he pointed to the ocean behind him. "YOU JUST DESTROYED A FREAKING TITAL WAVE WITH YOUR BARE HANDS!" He screamed. Kiyo then grabbed his head. "When the hell where you going to tell me you are so strong?! Wait, was that a Devil Fruit?" He pointed to Luffy. "When the hell were you going to tell me your where a Devil Fruit user?!" Luffy scratched his head.

"Errrrr, when where you going to ask?" Was Luffy's answer, not fazed by the sudden outburst his traveling partner displayed. Kiyo sat down hard and clutched his cane in his lap.

"Oh, man. That was amazing.." Kiyo mused, rocking in his seat. "B-But now I have _two_ Devil Fruit users on bored.." Luffy gasped.

"Wait, two? You have a Devil Fruit power as well?!" Luffy exclaimed. Kiyo looked up at the sudden question, still trying to compose himself.

"Hu..? What? No, no, no, boy." Kiyo reassured. "No way I'm eating that gross stuff. The other user is Pea Wee." He explained. Luffy tilted his head.

"Eh? The chicken?" Luffy looked around the two small boats. "Where is it?"

"Under your seat." Kiyo answered with a nod to Luffy's seating. Luffy looked in-between his legs to find a compartment usually used to keep emergency supplies. He slowly opened the cupboard door to find none other than Pea Wee, lying peacefully in the hey.

"Hu." Luffy sounded, closing the door again after taking a glance. "I didn't know we were taking her with us." Kiyo nodded.

"I would never leave her on that rock all by herself." Kiyo stated. "She is in that box because she unfortunately hates the sea, and she can be so damn annoying." Kiyo waved it off. "B-But enough about her, what about you! What Devil Fruit did you consume to be able to flatten a tidal wave?!" He asked, leaning in a bit closer, the first genuine smile of excitement on his face Luffy had seen since he met the old man. Luffy smiled and hooked a finger around his cheek before stretching his cheek as far as his arm would allow.

"I m'ate the Gumu Gumu M'o Mi!" Luffy stated through stretched lips. "I'm m'a rubber man!" Kiyo straightened back up.

"A rubber man? You just took down a wave...with _rubber_?" Kiyo asked. Luffy nodded, snapping his cheek back into place with a bright smile.

"Yup! Pretty cool hu?" Luffy said. Kiyo's frown was back, but it was with confusion. One would never think of rubber as a weapon.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'cool', but it is interesting." Kiyo answered, leaning back in his seat, before quickly getting up on his feet again. "Nope, nope, I need my seat." Kiyo motioned for Luffy to get up. "Get back to yours." He ordered, jabbing a thumb to the discarded seating behind him.

Luffy shrugged and got up himself. But while Kiyo settled back on the wood containing his chicken, the boy jumped over to the other attached rowboat, avoiding the open sail. Kiyo cocked an eyebrow at the younger.

"What are you doing?" Kiyo asked, gripping his cane a bit tighter as Luffy walked over to the bag closest to the old man, not that Luffy noticed as his attention was on something much or important than his surroundings.

"I'm hungry! Lets eat!" Luffy reached up to the bags rope that held the fabric closed, but jumped back in surprise at Kiyo's cry.

"No! Wait!" Kiyo suddenly yelled, jumping up off his seat a bit as he put up his hands as sign for Luffy to stop. Luffy stepped back from the bag, his own hands up in hopes he wouldn't do what ever he was doing wrong. But nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"What?" Luffy asked in a shocked tone, wobbling as a slightly larger wave hit the small boat as he looked around himself. "What is it?" Kiyo seemed to shift his gaze as well.

"Errrrrr.." Kiyo sounded, finding his words. "N-Nothing, just the bag with the food is that one." He pointed a finger to the bag behind the now confused Luffy.

"Oh..." Luffy mused, looking from the bag to his traveling partner, he then flashed another smile. "Ok." and with that he turned on his heal and proceeded to open the other large sack to stuff his face. Kiyo sunk back in his seat with a sigh.

* * *

There wasn't much to do on the boat, Luffy and Kiyo found this out soon after there small conversation had ended with an awkward silence; not including Luffy's noisy eating.

With nothing to do but sit, and nothing to see but water, Kiyo had decided to have one of those grandpa naps, complete with loud snoring Luffy had the pleasure of putting up with. The pirate wasn't tired at all, and he really didn't mind looking across the ocean as the boat did it's best to stay steady. The sun was high, but not harsh as it sent it's rays on the waters skin.

There were no islands in sight, no boats, not even birds or fish to distract Luffy from his train of thought. Luffy looked to his wounded hand, feather still in place over the wound made ten years ago. Ten years, how old would that make him now? twenty-nine? Luffy looked himself over. He still looked nineteen, and god knows he still felt it.

Brook would be one-hundred now. Now that was cures for a _big_ birthday party when they get back together. In fact, he had missed then birthdays, for all nine for his crew; it wouldn't be fair to just have one party. That settles it. They were going to have a _massive_ party for _all_ of them. Luffy couldn't stop the smile on his face as he played it out. It would be a perfect day. Brook would sing a new knew song for the occasion, as Sanji cooks a cake of everyone's favorite flavors. Meat for himself of cores. They would dance, laugh, maybe Franky could hook up some lasers. And...

Luffy stopped, something in the water catching his eye. It was far off in the distance, so far it was just black line on the horizon, but it wasn't a ship, nor an island. Looking around, it was like a far away fence, going both ways as far was Luffy cared to look.

"Hmmmm.." Luffy sounded. He had no idea what this thing was, or could be. With a stretch, he decided to consult Kiyo. "Hey, old man." He tapped Kiyo's head. To his surprise, the older man was awake in an instant, almost jumping to his feet.

"W-What is it?" Kiyo stuttered, wide eyed as he picked his cane back up. Luffy simply pointed to the line in the distance.

"What's that?" Luffy bluntly asked, moving out the way as Kiyo pushed to the front of the boat.

"That? Well..." Kiyo had to squint to even see it even though they were getting closer fast, but when he did get a view, he was suddenly wide awake. "Oh! Oh, shit!" He cursed, quickly snapping his head back to Luffy. "Ahh, Luffy! Remember when I told you to keep being a pirate a secret?" Luffy slowly nodded. "Well, good, because your really going to have to prove that you can do it now." Luffy tilted his head with a frown.

"Why? What is that thing?" Luffy asked again, hoping this time he could get an actual answer. Kiyo took in a nervous breath.

"The Marines."

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it! I'm going to try and make to next chapter longer, though I haven't planed out all of the details just yet. Reviews! I neeeed reviews!**


End file.
